Chaos Insurgency
The Chaos Insurgency ( ), also known as the Agency of Disaster, was a terrorist organization in Vampyres, Knights and Boobs. The Chaos Insurgency consisted of multiple races: Vampyres, Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans (who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes and former or exiled members of the Hero Clan), and a few Seraphs. History Originally founded with the purpose to create an opposing force to the growing alliances of mythologies, the Chaos Insurgency was built as a cooperation between the Goddess Phobetor, Fallen Angel Kokabiel and the Wizards of Oz. At some point, it was handed to Sataniel, the only son of the previous Vampyre Lord Marius, and Mina's and Hinami's older half-brother, and Wagyl, the Dragon God of the Dreamtime. Summary The Chaos Insurgency first appeared in Volume 3, introducing themselves to the world and attacking the leaders of the Five Factions and Mina Karnstein. Shortly after that, the Chaos Insurgency began to start many terrorist attacks, such as assassinating several VIPs during Arthur's Rating Game against Leohart, kidnapping the Youkai leader, Yasaka and Tepes Factions leader, Valerie Tepes, and committing many other atrocious acts. In Volume 11, the Hero Faction betrayed their leaders Sataniel and Wagyl after Cao Cao, the leader of the Hero Faction, sided with Morpheus, the Greek God of Dreams, and used Samael to steal most of his powers under the intention of creating another Wagyl, and before also stole a bit of Maria Karnstein, Arthur's and Le Fay's mother and the Ourorboros Dragon Goddess Ophis' powers. This has resulted in Sataniel and Wagyl both remaining in presumed powerless states. However, Wagyl released her powers in the form of snakes before Cao Cao came to steal her powers. As such, Wagyl did not lose most of his powers. As of Volume 13, the Chaos Insurgency's two largest factions were greatly weakened by the loss of their leaders and various members. This led Azazel into speculating that the other factions of the Chaos Insurgency that had been lurking in the shadows, would soon arise and take action. In Volume 14, Azazel revealed that there was someone who was trying to unify the remnants of the Old Maou Faction, Hero Faction, Sacred Beast Faction, Greta Faction, and Magician Faction. In Volume 17, it is revealed that the Son of the Original Leviathan, Drakon La Leviathan, became the new leader of the Chaos Insurgency. He planned to reach Limbo and other worlds by having Apocalyptic Civil Beast, 666 (Trihexa) fight the Apocalypse Inferno Dragon, Scarlet Grand. A new faction called Qlippoth was created and this faction planned to use the Twilight Graal and 2 of the 5 fragments of the original Holy Grail to revive the Evil Dragons who are feared by every mythology and religion. In Volume 20, 666 was successfully awakened when Drakon after death, used his soul to awaken the beast and it, along with the Evil Dragons Apophis and Ladon and Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus the son of the Original Asmodeus, who had betrayed Drakon taking control of Qlippoth, set out to attack the mythologies. In Volume 21, the trio of 666, the two Evil Dragon leaders and the son of Asmodeus caused great destruction, almost completely decimating Heaven, Grigori, Asgard, and Midgard, killing many Gods in the process and soon after, began attacking Europe, Africa and Japan in the Human World. The Chaos Insurgency officially came to an end when Qlippoth was finally defeated in the The Evil Dragon Campaign. Factions The Chaos Insurgency was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos. Formerly led by Sataniel who served as a figure head, and Wagyl as a second-in-command. Old Maou Faction The Old Maou Faction (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) was the largest faction of the Chaos Insurgency lead by Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus, which consited of the Devils who were descendants of the original Satans: Beelzebub, Mammon, Belial, Belphegor, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 11. Hero Faction The Hero Faction (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the the Chaos Insurgency led by Cao Cao, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the one who betrayed Sataniel. It was a faction of the Chaos Insurgency that was allied with Morpheus, the Greek God of Dreams, and it was also one of the most dangerous faction of the Chaos Insurgency due to its members being Ancient Gear, Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 13. New Olympus Faction The New Olympus Faction (新オリンパス派, Shin-Orinpasu-ha) was one of the third-largest faction of the Chaos Insurgency which consisted of Humans and Demigods who were descendants of the Olympian Gods: Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus etc. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 17. Sacred Beast Faction The Sacred Beast Faction '(神聖獣派, ''Shinsei-jū-ha), was one of the two fourth-largest faction of the Chaos Insurgency, formerly led by on of the Seven Great Dragon Kings, the Great Sun Dragon, Quetzalcoatl. It is a faction filled with mythical creatures such as Dragons, Sphinx, Pegasus, etc, and people and other creatures who are half-mythical beast. Greta Faction The '''Greta Faction (グレタ派, Gureta-ha) is one of the two fourth-largest factions led by Edward Aaron Kelly the descendent of Alice King, the sister of the famous Australian outlaw, Edward "Ned" Kelly, and sub-led by Jackson Alex Fitzpatrick, the descendent of Alexander Fitzpatrick. Blackbeard Faction The Blackbeard Faction (黒ひげ派 Kurohige-ha) was the third-largest faction of the Chaos Insurgency led by Edward Teach, the descendant of the famous pirate Edward "Blackbeard" Teach. It was one of the most dangerous faction of Chaos Insurgency due to its members being Ancient Gear and Holy/Demon Sword wielders, and expert pirates and assassins. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 16. Magician Faction/Nilrem Old Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed and was led by Euclid Lucifuge. It was first introduced in Volume 5 where the Magicians of the faction attacked the peace talks between the Three Factions. In Volume 16, it was revealed that these Magicians were those who were expelled by the Magician's Council. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 17. * The faction had a stray group called Hexennacht with their only known member being Walburga who led her own group called Augusta. This group is the only known group that has not been disbanded. Qlippoth Qlippoth (クリフォトKurifoto) was an organization that was under Drakon La Leviathan, which had the main purpose to invade other world using the Evil Dragons. For that goal, they seeked to defeat Scarlet Grand which protects the Dimensional Gap by reviving the legendary beast, 666 (Trihexa). The Qlippoth was first known when Drakon reveals himself to be a part of the people experimenting on the Twilight Graal and 2 fragments of the original Holy Grail. He eventually transformed the Vampyres of the Tepes, Carmilla and Dracula Factions into Evil Dragons to serve as his army. Drakon later leads his army and successfully steals Agreas from the Underworld, using Agreas as his base and a place to keep 666. Following the attack on Heaven (again led by Drakon due to mischief), Drakon began to hasten his plans for reviving 666. After being beaten by Arthur and Vali and killed by Aoqin, Drakon uses his own soul to revive the 666 while Cythraul, Apophis and Aži Dahāka betrayed Drakon, taking over his place as the leader of Qlippoth. Under the new leadership of the son of Asmodeus and the two Evil Dragons, Qlippoth began to attack various places and myths causing havoc even in the Human world. Qlippoth, however, eventually met its end as an organization after Cythraul, Apophis, and Aži Dahāka were defeated in battle while 666 was sealed in the Isolation Barrier Field and Ladon was sealed in Limbo. Known members of Qlippoth includes: Former Factions Apollo Team The Apollo Team (アポロチーム, Aporo Chīmu) was a special team of the Chaos Insurgency led by Vali Apollyon, the descendant of Apollo and the keeper of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Apollo Team was not connected to any of the factions of Devil's Hand and acted independently. Trivia * In Jewish mysticism, the Qlippoth is the representation of evil or impure spiritual forces, the polar opposites of the holy Sefirot. * The Chaos Insurgency is based on the Khaos Brigade from High School DxD. Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Chaos Insurgency